<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That London Puts Barriers On The Tube Line (There's A Reason They Fail) by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591247">That London Puts Barriers On The Tube Line (There's A Reason They Fail)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Heard There Was A Special Place [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he could just...let go and fall. </p><p> </p><p>title from Wilbur Soot's Jubliee Line</p><p>HI READ THE TAGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Heard There Was A Special Place [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That London Puts Barriers On The Tube Line (There's A Reason They Fail)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy is sitting at the edge of the roof again, letting his legs dangle out into space as the cars rushed by below. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was actually going to do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile falls across his face, and he closes his eyes. Planning this wasn’t hard. He had just...chosen a day where they were all streaming. Their phones were all on silent. He could just...fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond sighs, picking his phone up. He’d call Eret first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’d…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shakes his head, and calls- don’t pick up- Eret picks up. “Hey Eret. You on stream...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy hums. “Could you mute for a moment or so? It’s about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” There’s several clicks. “I’ve stopped my face cam too. What’s wrong.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I just...I want you to know this isn’t your fault, and I’ve been thinking about this for a bit. Please don’t blame yourself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...the building by the freeway. I just need to text the others. Then I’ll be off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, no. Tommy, you can’t.” Eret’s voice sounded frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Eret, I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I can’t take this anymore! I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy wait-” The blond hangs up, and texts the groupchat. Nobody would see this until it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <span>don’t blame yourselves. i was going to do this anyways. Wilbur...you’re like a brother to me. please don’t be angry with yourself. Techno...thank you for making me happy for a brief time. like Wil, you’re a brother to me… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit: </b>
  <span>Tubbo, i’m sorry. you’re my best friend. please don’t be sad over this. Phil...i don’t know what to say. isn’t that funny? oh...you were a father to me. i love you all so much. don’t blame yourselves. please.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighs, setting his phone down, and leans forwards, taking his hands off the ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A brunette bursts onto the scene, and they rush forwards. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is grabbed, and he is stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is pulled upwards, and into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hey Eret…” Tommy gave him a tired grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TOMMY!” There’s screams, and he’s pulled into a hug- well it was a group hug. “Oh my god...Tommy.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, why would you-” Wilbur’s voice breaks, and he sobs into the blond’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” He faces Technoblade, wariness in his eyes. The other just cups his face, pulling him into another hug. “Tommy you can’t do that, you scared us, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy...you could’ve talked to us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry Big T.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t! You were so set on-” Tubbo sobs, and the blond feels a hint of sadness. He doesn’t let it show, instead pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I didn’t think this would affect you guys so badly. I just...” Tommy swallows heavily. “I couldn’t do it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy you need help-” Phil’s voice cracks, and the blond winces. “I can’t- you gotta get therapy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...don’t want it…” Tommy mutters this, and they all freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…” Eret frowns, moving towards the blond, voice calm and soothing. (Eret’s voice was always like that.) “Tommy, kiddo, you need help. Please do this for us, if not for yourself...we want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s walls collapse, and he wails and sobs, shaking in his family’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>